nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:George the Greek
--OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:36, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, welcome to Lovia! If you need a hand with anything, feel free to ask. :) If you don't mind me asking: how did you find our site? --Semyon 13:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Citizenship As you now have over 50 edits, according to the constitution you can become a Lovian citizen. :) Could you give me, officially, the following information please: *The name of your main character here in Lovia *His/her gender *A address in one of the settlements listed here. (Once you are a citizen, you can purchase a further 2 houses) Also, congratulations on the quality of your work. Often new users take a while to 'get the hang' of the wiki, but your pages are great and you seem to really know what your doing. :) --Semyon 12:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, probably should have been clearer. :P An example will probably be best: although my user name is User:Semyon, my main character is Semyon Breyev, and if there's anything I want to do in Lovia, such as standing for elections, I use him, and whenever a page mentions Semyon Breyev, it means me. I do have other characters too, such as Anne De Schryver and Joshua Katz, but I don't use them nearly as much. You could use Octavius Latvalainen, if you wanted to. :By the way, could you answer on this page? It makes the conversation much easier to follow, especially if a third person wants to join in or read it. :) --Semyon 12:49, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, I got it. Let me think about it for a while. Maybe I will create a new character, a politician or something. Anyway, I'm probably going to buy the house at 6 Heritage Avenue, but I'll answer you for sure later.--George the Greek (talk) 12:58, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your categorization efforts! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I've got some good news for you: you're now an official citizen! This means you've got the right to participate and/or vote in elections, to become a member of a political party and to buy a second house :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:45, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Forum:State elections Hey, I'm not sure whether you're aware of the State Elections, but anyway, candidacies are still open :) We currently still have two states with no opponents: Clymene and Seven. Even if you don't want to become Governor, we would still like to see you run for these elections, as the Deputy Governor task is otherwise not filled :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm, I didn't intend to tke part, but it sounds tempting. Must I move to Seven or Clymene to put candidancy? Please, explain me more about the elections.--George the Greek (talk) 16:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::No, simply get another house in Clymene or Seven, you are allowed three in total, also your first house is in Noble City 6 heritage avenue right? Kunarian (talk) 16:55, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, I just bought a house in Plains and I put Candidancy to Clymene!. No, Kunarian, my home is at Bellevue Apartements, 2 Heritage Avenue.--George the Greek (talk) 17:48, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Awesome! btw I saw you lean towards CCPL, but operating as an independent in Clymene I'm guessing? and so seeming as you lean CCPL then I was wondering if the CNP may have your support in the Sylvanian elections. and are you sure about the Candidancy? it needs to be on this page. Kunarian (talk) 17:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi George. Would you be interested in joining the New Green Party? They seem to fit your views. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm working on it right now. But, you aren't a member of NGP, are you? By the way, who's the user behind Nicholas Sheraldin? -George the Greek (unsigned) ::77topaz is. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Independents are cool too. :'( --Semyon 22:44, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Semyon, it's about time to face the truth and join either RTP or CCPL :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Haha, I can fel you Semyon. But it seems that there's no place for us.--George the Greek (talk) 11:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::To be honest, I think that they're okay as long as you don't make all the other characters in your list independent too. Though, being in parties is more colorful (independents are always grey), which I like. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC)